Remus Lupin - White Light
by Pointless Pencil
Summary: A one shot story. Remus Lupin wakes up in a strange place, with no idea how he got there, or who he is about to meet


Why did he not hurt anymore? He was sure he had taken a few scrapes during the evening, but nothing. Everything was black. Pitch black, like he was blindfolded in a dark room. And everything was so very quiet. There had been explosions, curses, spells, screams and cries just a moment ago, but now everything was just… Tranquil.

With a start, he realized his eyes were closed. He opened them to a blinding white light, making his eyes blink for a few moments before getting used to the brightness. He sat up slowly, noting with disbelief that he was naked. When did I undress? Did I undress? Who the bloody hell undressed me?!I'm in the middle of a god damned battle here! He thought to himself. He panicked for a moment, desperately trying to find his wand, but it was nowhere.

There were a pile of clothes to his left, and he noted with horror that the very ground seemed to be shimmering white. By Merlin's Beard, what is going on here? He stood on shaky legs, got dressed, and desperately looked around him. Everything was white! Everything expect a small cobbled path, reminding him of the track between Hogwarts and Hogsmeade, where he had walked so often with his friends, back in their school days. He started walking along the path, remembering how they had used to sneak out of school for a drink or two on boring nights. The thought brought a smile to his face, before it fell again. His friends. They were dead. James, Sirius, Lily. Even Peter, who he had so many fond memories of, but could not stop himself for hating for his betrayal.

The Path widened suddenly, and in the distance he saw a group of people sitting under a tree. Finally! I can get some answers! He ran towards them, and as he approached, the figures rose to their feet, Turning and walking towards him. He felt himself going numb.

"James? Is that truly you?" He felt his voice crack as he looked at his friend. He looked just like he had that day almost 17 years ago when he had seen him last. Still that messy hair, still that wicked twinkle in his eyes, still that slightly cocky grin on his lips.

"It's been a while Remus. I've missed you, but I had hoped I would have to wait for you longer." James said with a sad smile.

Remus looked to the man next to James, and gasped in shock. He was younger than he had been the last time they saw each other. His face was strong and handsome, no longer sunken and gaunt. His eyes were full of life and mirth, and not subdued.

"Sirius? What's going on… You're both dead…"

The third figure came bolting at him like a bat out of hell, and threw herself around his neck, burying his face in a tangle of red hair. When she pulled back, she looked up at him with those warm emerald green eyes that had always looked at him with nothing but love and understanding.

"Lily? What's happening?" He stuttered, tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

"I'm so sorry Remus. You're dead." Lily said, hugging him tight.

"Dead? No. No. I can't be!" He said, starting to shake.

"I know, I know. It's a shock. It was for us too. Come, sit down for a bit, and we will explain, before we guide you on." James said with a smile as he too strode forward and embraced his old friend in a tight hug. Only seconds after, the group was carried to the ground as Sirius threw himself into the mix, knocking them over.

After untangling themselves, they sat up and looked at him. He felt his throat close up at the sight of his best friends gathered around him. He had lived his entire life being spat on by society, never finding employment for long, and always looked down upon.

But these people, these wonderful people, had never shown him anything but love and acceptance. It was quiet for a while before he looked to James.

"Your son is a fantastic young man. You should be proud of him. He is brave and clever, and as kind as his mother." He said, looking at Lily.

They beamed back at him.

"We know. We have seen glimpses of him. He grew up better than we could have hoped with us gone, and everything that happened. He is strong." James said.

"And should my sister ever find herself here, instead of being poked by pitchforks, I will make her regret ever being born" Lily growled.

"I… I have a son. He is beautiful. Just like his mother." He said with a smile. Then he thought of Tonks, and his son, and he shed a tear.

"He will never get to know me now. Tonks will be left to care for him herself. I failed her. I failed them." He sobbed, Lily hugging him comfortably.

"You didn't fail us, love." A weak voice said from behind them. Remus' heart froze. Oh no. Please, no! Dreading what he would find, he stood up on shaky legs, and turned around slowly. There, just as he feared, stood Tonks. Her beautiful face smiling at him, but her eyes heavy with tears.

"I tried so hard to find you." She said, running to him, throwing herself around his neck and planting a tear-wet kiss on his lips. "I'm sorry. I should have been faster." She whispered.

"Teddy?" he asked, choking on his tears as fear rose to such levels it almost broke him.

"He is safe, love. He is safe. I left him with my mother. I had to find you, love. I could not let you fight alone." She cried.

Remus felt his entire world spin around him, spin inside him. He was dead. That bastard Dolohov had managed to beat him. His wife was dead, and he felt an intense rage burning within him, wanting to tear the bastard who had did it apart, limb by limb. And his son. His beautiful, innocent son would never know his parents, know how much they loved him.

"Teddy will be fine, Remus." Lily said.

"Yeah. Aunt Andromeda was always my favorite. The only one in our entire damn family with any sense, if you ask me." Sirius chimed in. "She will take good care of your son, Remus. Trust me." Sirius put a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it lightly.

"And Harry will look in on him, Love." Tonks whispered through her sobs. "He will, wont he?" she asked pleadingly.

"He will." Remus said, kissing Tonks on the top of her head, hugging her tight. "That's why I made him Teddy's godfather. He will keep an eye on him." He reassured her, and himself.

"Of course he will." Sirius chuckled, that deep, barking sound that Remus had missed so much. "I pity any poor bastard dumb enough to even look at your son funny, with Harry Potter to protect him."

"But what if he fails? What if the dark lord wins?" Remus asked, hating himself for doubting.

"He won't. There is no victory for Voldemort. Can't you feel it?" James said. "The battle is not over yet, but magic seeks balance, and the balance is shifting back."

"But your part in the battle is over, Remus. Yours too, Tonks. You both fought so bravely, and your sacrifices will not be in vain. Trust me." Lily said, smiling at them both.

"And your son will know you. You may never hold him again, or see him grow up. Teach him how to fly, take him to his first Quidditch game, or see him off to school. You will only get glimpses, but he will know his parents, and you will know him. He will know that when everything was at it's darkest, his parents stood bravely and strongly against the darkness, and died to defeat it, so that he and everyone else might live free of its shadow. He will know you loved him enough to die for him. And he will be loved. My son will not allow yours to be unloved and uncared for. I promise." James said.

"And neither will Auntie Andromeda. She will turn anyone wanting to hurt her little grandson into tiny pieces of dung before they can even blink." Sirius laughed.

Remus and Tonks stood there for a moment, hugging each other hard with his friends surrounding him. He felt all the angst, all the depression, all his fears vanish. He knew in his heart that what James and Sirius said was true. Teddy would be safe. He would grow up happy and loved, with people who would do anything for him. And he and Tonks would watch their son grow up to be a be a fine young man. To see him get into trouble and do foolish things. To fall in love, and out of love. To thrive, knowing his parents gave it all for him.

The silence stretched, until finally, Tonks straightened up, linking her hand with his. He looked down at her, and she nodded, her tear streaked face making her look more beautiful than he ever thought possible.

"OK." He said, reaching out and slapping James hard on the back. "We're ready."

As they walked side by side together, into a bright golden light, Remus felt completely at ease. No more fear, no more worries. Just bliss.

"So, what's there to do in this place we're going?" Remus asked.

"Depends on what you're in the Moony for." Sirius snickered.

"Oh come on, that was horrible! You can do better." James laughed.

"It wasn't that bad. Don't get your Prongs in a twist." Sirius shot back.

"No, it was bad. You are such a Sadfoot sometimes. No need to be Madfoot about your jokes being bad as well." James said, shoving Sirius playfully.

"Oh no…" Lily groaned. "It's started…"

"What has started?" Tonks asked confused as Remus roared out laughing, feeling for the first time since he had all those years ago, with his buddies at his side, only better now that he had a beautiful girl of his own on his arm.

"You'll see." He said as he chuckled, pulling Tonks closer and shooting Lily a broad grin as they stepped into the golden light and vanished.


End file.
